Ear protectors for blocking out loud noises are often worn by workmen who also must wear eyeglasses to protect their eyes and/or to correct for faulty vision. Such ear protectors, which normally include a band that fits over the head to support a pair of earplugs, are often considered inconvenient and annoying to workmen. This is because the ear protector constitutes another bulky item which has to be put on and taken off, and also because the bands are often annoying to adjust and often slip from the proper position.